Te presento a mi novio
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: El pequeño Atsuya quiere presentarle a alguien a su hermano pero ¿Quien sera? . Yaoi


**Nombre: **Te presento a mi novio

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Afuro x Atsuya

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 40/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Te presento a mi novio**

_(Afuro Terumi x Atsuya Fubuki)_

**Para nannesita**

26 de Abril, era de mañana y los hermanos Fubuki tan solo habían asistido a la primera clase ¿La razón?, el menor tenía "una sorpresa" para Shirou quien a final de cuentas había cedido "¿Por qué hago esto?" se preguntaba mientras salía de la oficina del director con el permiso para salir de la escuela, debía despedirse de Goenji y claro pasar por su hermano en el segundo grado.

― ¿Cuándo regresas? ―preguntaba su novio mientras le tomaba de la mano

―mañana en la tarde―respondió robándole un tierno beso―espero que todo salga bien, Atsuya quiere presentarme a alguien y no tengo idea de quién es

―quizá sea su novio―decía como si nada el goleador de fuego

―como crees, Atsuya no tiene novio

― ¿Seguro? ―preguntó mirando hacia otro lado

―claro que estoy seguro―respondió fuertemente―él no sale con nadie

La puerta de la secundaria Raimon se abría para dejarlos salir.

― ¿ya vas a decirme a quien vamos a ver? ―preguntaba en el camino el peli plata

―es una sorpresa hermanito, tranquilo, se paciente

El camino en autobús fue bastante lento "No creo que sea su novio" trataba de convencerme el peli plata mientras pasaban los Kilómetros, su hermanito no podía tener novio, eso sería…estaba muy pequeño como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas

―bien, ya llegamos―anunciaba con entusiasmo el menor

Ambos bajaron, caminaron unas calles y entraron a un edificio, subieron por un ascensor y tocaron el timbre de un departamento en el piso 17.

―ya voy―se escuchó desde dentro, la puerta se abrió lentamente

―hola―saludó con una sonrisa el de peli rosa haciendo que el dueño de la casa se sorprendiera― ¿Podemos pasar?

―Atsuya ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―preguntó por lo bajito mientras pasaban al departamento

―bueno pues es la persona que te quiero presentar―habló un poco tímido el menor de los Fubuki

―pero si yo ya lo conozco ¿Por qué quieres presentármelo?

Afuro Terumi, miembro del equipo de fútbol de Corea, viejo conocido para el peli plata, un sujeto arrogante, siempre hablando con ese tono tan suyo de superioridad, nada agradable para el mayor de los Fubuki.

―bueno pues…―por fin habló el dueño de la casa―Atsuya y yo hemos hablado y…

― ¿Hablaron? ¿Desde cuándo tienen contacto ustedes dos?

―pues de eso mismo te íbamos a hablar―se sentó el menor―yo sabía que lo conocías pero quería presentártelo como…mi novio

―NO, esto no puede ser, deja de jugar Atsuya, no estoy como para eso ahorita

―en realidad no miente―interrumpió el rubio―él y yo llevamos saliendo unos meses, le pedí que fuera mi novio y bueno él acepto, no te lo dijimos primero porque pensábamos que no ibas a estar de acuerdo

―pues pensaron bastante bien ¿Cómo estar de acuerdo con algo así?

―no seas exagerado Shirou―habló su hermano― ¿Cuál es el problema?

― ¿Cómo que cual es el problema?, este tipo es mucho mayor que tú, es mayor que yo

―y eso ¿Qué tiene? ―volvía a interrumpir Terumi―yo no le veo problema a eso

―mira tú no te metas, esto es entre mi hermanito y yo

― ¿Hermanito? Pero si ya no soy un niño, puedo decidir ¿No crees?

―eso lo entiendo y claro que puedes decidir pero no por alguien como él, es un…, seguro que solo juega contigo, por favor Atsuya reacciona

―eso no es cierto―se levantó de golpe el rubio―yo jamás le haría nada a tu hermano, yo…yo le quiero

― ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a tragar ese cuentecito?, Tú tienes una famita que seguro que…, no, no quiero pensar en ello porque te juro que te mato

―si es lo que te preocupa te diré que no he tocado a tu hermano de esa manera, ya te lo dije y lo diré de nuevo, yo, le quiero, jamás haría algo para lastimarlo

Era todo, el peli plata no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

―y ¿Cómo comenzó todo esto? ―preguntó sentado en el sofá intentando calmarse

―bueno pues―comenzó a decir el rubio―fue en un partido de futbol, su secundaria contra no se qué equipo, la verdad no recuerdo, Goenji me había invitado y estaba en la tribuna, pronto llego alguien y se sentó a mi lado, era tu hermano, lo supe por qué se parece mucho a ti, comenzamos a platicar, nos hicimos amigos y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que un día, era en la tarde, yo salía de trabajar y me lo tope en la calle, había ido a la tienda así que le ofrecí mi compañía para volver a casa, hacia frio, le ofrecí mi chamarra y seguimos caminando, una cosa nos llevo a la otra y terminamos hablando sobre el amor, le dije que me gustaba y el correspondió, lo abracé y entró a su casa, nuestra relación ha sido linda y no como tú puedas imaginarte

―vaya estupidez―interrumpió el peli plata―conociéndote no te creo

―quizá pero estar con él me hace feliz, el verlo sonreír, sentir sus abrazos, sus besos, él siempre es tan lindo conmigo, exigente en ocasiones y eso me ayuda, seguro que tú sabes lo que es eso ya que después de todo tu novio es Goenji

―eso es diferente―dijo Shirou poniéndose nuevamente de pie

― ¿Por qué? Goenji es mayor que tu también ¿No?

―pero él no es un…prostituto

―ya te dije que no lo soy―dijo subiendo un poco la voz―tengo buenas intenciones con tu hermano, no tengo nada que esconder, ya te dije que lo quiero y realmente no me importa lo que tu pienses, decirte fue mera educación pero sin importar que digas yo saldré con tu hermano porque lo quiero y no creo ser capaz de separarme de él así de fácil

El peli plata nuevamente tomó asiento, aquellas palabras le recordaban cuando conoció al padre de Goenji y tras su negatividad se negaron a terminar ante el enojo de aquel hombre.

―está bien, ustedes ganan pero si me entero que le hiciste algo malo…te mato ¿Entiendes?

―lo entiendo bien―respondió sonriendo el rubio

―ves, te dije que no sería tan malo―dijo el pequeño Atsuya abrazándolo

―esperen, alto, alto, nada de esas cosas frente a mi ¿Escucharon?

―eres un exagerado Shirou―decía soltándose el menor

―si lo sé pero definitivamente no voy a permitir que se manoseen frente a mí

―tan solo fue un abrazo―dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa

―no me importa, no lo hagan, ya dije―sentenció

Sin duda sería extraño, complicado acostumbrarse a ver a su pequeño hermanito con alguien mucho mayor que él, abrazados, tomados de la mano, vaya que lo que dicen los padres es cierto, los niños creen tan rápido pero de alguna manera eso tiene que pasar y Shirou debía aprender a convivir con el novio de su hermano.


End file.
